The use of conventional satellite location systems, such as the Global Positioning System (“GPS”), has become commonplace for a wide variety of applications, such as navigation, object tracking and surveying. However, due to various sources of error, the preciseness of conventional satellite location systems is currently insufficient for applications requiring highly accurate positional information. For example, autonomous vehicles and unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) applications require greater position accuracy than currently available.